Premonition
by me122334
Summary: Shawn isn't a psychic. He knows this. But even non-psychics are allowed to have gut feelings, right? And even if a gut feeling has no facts to back it up, Shawn must act on it to protect the one he loves. Shules, because there just really hasn't been enough lately.


Shawn was getting a premonition. Well, not a real premonition; as cool as it would be, and no matter how much he pretended, Shawn wasn't psychic. He was just getting a bad feeling. A bad feeling about the warehouse that Jules, Lassie, and a bunch of backup were preparing to break into. A drug deal would go down in about ten minutes, according to an anonymous tipster that had called the SPBD hours before. Shawn knew these guys would be dangerous, maybe even more than the Camino syndicate they had brought down a few months prior, and that's what worried him. Yes, his favorite little Junior Detective had faced armed criminals before; she knew how to handle them, and Lassiter would always have her back, but Shawn was sensing something besides the usual lingering worry in the back of his mind. He just had a feeling that something might go wrong in that warehouse, and didn't want his Jules in there. So action was to be taken.

"Shawn?" Juliet asked, confused at why her boyfriend had interrupted her discussion with Lassiter by, without warning, wrapping his arms around her middle from behind. "What are you doing?"

Shawn pulled away a bit, lifting his head from it's perch on the top of Juliet's blonde locks. "Jules, I'm shocked!" He exclaimed in mock surprise. "Do you not know what day it is?"

"Disrupt My Work Day?" She guessed as she tried to squirm out of Shawn's arms, only for him to tighten his grip.

"Incorrect!" He yelled in his girlfriend's ear, making her jump. "The correct answer would be National Hug Day. It's celebrated all over the world you know."

"Spencer, I don't care what fake holiday you and Guster made up for today," Lassiter interrupted, having had enough of seeing Spencer and his partner even slightly intimate. "There's real police work to be done. Come on O'Hara, we're going in."

"I think not Lassie," Shawn said, earning a glare from the head detective. "You see, in order to properly celebrate National Hug Day, one must hug a loved one for at least ten minutes. So I'm afraid Jules will just have to stay here."

"McNab!" Lassiter yelled over his shoulder, about to make the young officer drag Shawn away from the premises, when Juliet stopped him.

"Carlton, could I just talk with Shawn for a minute?" She knew there was probably more of a reason than "National Hug Day" that was making Shawn hesitant to let her go into that warehouse, and she intended to find out what it was.

"You've got one minute," Lassiter grunted, then let them go.

"So tell me," Juliet said as they walked out of earshot. "What's really going on?"

"I already told you Jules, it's-"

"It's not National Hug Day. That's in January."

A smile played on Shawn's lips. "I love that you know that." He went in for a kiss, but Juliet put a finger up to stop him.

"You still need to tell me why you're not letting me go into the warehouse. Did you get a vision, or..."

Shawn sighed. He didn't like playing psychic to Jules, especially when they were alone. It felt more like lying when it was just to her. But if it would keep his Juliet out of the warehouse...

"Look, Jules, the spirits are abuzz. They're saying that there's a possibility of something not going as planned in that warehouse. It could be nothing; the spirits have been a bit out of it lately, but I don't want to risk it. I love you too much to see you get hurt."

He reached under Juliet's hair and gently cupped her cheek, comforted by the fact that at least that last part was complete and utter truth. She simply nodded, the expression in her eyes softening, and a mutual agreement was formed between them. Juliet would stay outside. Shawn leaned in for a kiss, and this time she allowed their lips to touch, although just for a second before pulling away.

"I should probably go tell Carlton that I won't be going with him." She said, giving Shawn an apologetic look as he pouted.

Once Jules was gone, Shawn started to doubt himself. Was it possible that he was wrong about her being in danger? Could it be that he was just playing the role of an overprotective boyfriend? After all, the only thing he was basing this off was a bad feeling in his gut. Cold hard facts: that's what his dad had taught him to go by. But right now there were no facts, just instinct. Maybe he was going crazy. Maybe he was so accustomed to playing a psychic that he had actually started to believe in his own fake powers.

These fears were soon forgotten, however, five minutes later. That's when he hear the gunshot. Shawn's first thought was an immediate rush of fear for Juliet, before he realized she was still outside. As it turns out, the shot had been fired at one Officer Henze, a tall burly man with military cut dark hair who had just transferred from the San Francisco Police Department. Luckily he was shot in the arm, the bullet missing any major arteries. The criminals had gotten away, but to be honest, that was of low priority to Shawn at the moment. All he could think about as he watched his bleeding co-worker loaded into the ambulance was, _So glad it's not Jules, so glad it's not Jules, thank God it's not my Jules._


End file.
